


Life Is Pretty Good

by stormwolf0110



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birth, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Graphic Birth Description, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Idiots in Love, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, M/M, Men Crying, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sweet Jesse McCree, To Be Edited, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwolf0110/pseuds/stormwolf0110
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse have been happily married together for five years, Jesse is now nine months pregnant and ever so eager to finally meet his and Hanzo's baby, Hanzo on the other hand is a nervous wreck.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Life Is Pretty Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, I've been struggling to find good mpreg fanfics for mchanzo to read so here I am writing my own :)

It was late into the afternoon, Jesse had been inside for most of the day reading parenting guides, his hand lay resting against the curve of his overly large stomach. Mccree finally hit the nine month mark just a week ago and was all but excited to finally meet his and Hanzo’s child, the father to be on the other hand has been nothing but panicked and overly protective of Jesse during these long nine months, Jesse couldn’t help but find it funny to be completely honest. Speaking of overly protective dad to be, the front door could be heard opening and closing with an ever so soft squeak announcing the archer’s arrival. Jesse smiled as he set his book down to slowly get up from the bean bag chair with practised ease, he waddled his way into the kitchen easily finding Hanzo already making himself a cup of green tea “Howdy sweetheart, how was your day?” Jesse asked shuffling closer to the other. Hanzo hummed glancing up from what he was doing now waiting for the kettle to boil, with a tired smile Hanzo turned around fully to meet Jesse halfway, minding the belly bump Hanzo leaned up to press a loving kiss to his partners soft lips “My love, sorry I did not greet you right away, today was quiet exhausting” Hanzo apologised in reply, taking the gunslingers hands in his own for a brief moment, tracing his thumb along the tanned man’s rough knuckles.

Chuckling Jesse all but shook his head “No need to apologised honeybee, you’ve been workin’ hard and all” Jesse dismissed giving the other mans hands a gentle squeeze. Hanzo turned his gaze to Jesse stomach, moving his hands to touch and feel at the stretched skin “How have you been feeling? Any signs yet?” Hanzo asked with a somewhat worried tone, his hands now resting on either side of Jesse's swollen stomach. Jesse sighed enjoying it when Hanzo touched and kneaded at his stomach like this, it was relieving oddly enough “A few kicks here an’ there but nothing yet. I can’t wait to meet em’ Han, can’t say I’m not scared though” Jesse murmured in response looking behind Hanzo at the kettle that had indeed finished boiling.

Jesse left Hanzo’s space to head up to their bedroom, slowly making his way up the stairs feeling out of breath by the time he had reached the top of the short flight of stairs, he was most excited about being able to move around properly again once he got this kid out. Hanzo finished up making his green tea, taking his time with sipping at it while he got caught up with the latest news on his holopad, Genji had been texting him none stop asking about Jesse condition to which he replied with a simple ‘Nothing yet’ and nothing else. Everyone of their friends and family had sent them up gifts and baby stuff for himself and Jesse which was kind of them but Hanzo felt like they were spoiling Jesse and the unborn child to a point. He knew how much Jesse disliked attention from so many people, but they were both incredibly grateful for the helpful information and tips. Hanzo soon finished off his green tea, washing up the cup and whatever needed washing up before putting his holopad away to charge for the rest of the evening. Happy with the clean state of the kitchen, Hanzo was soon joining Jesse up in their shared bedroom, excited to finally cuddle with the love of his life after such a long hard day of working around the farm and with overwatches missions.

Jesse was currently laying down on his back with a pillow propped up under his lower back for extra strain support, at this point he was honestly considering sexually inducing labour, if it meant finally having this kid and being able to move around without pain, he was more than fine with the idea. Hearing Hanzo come into the room Jesse raised a hand “Hanzo, sweetheart, come lay down with me” Jesse called out with his all but famous bright grin. Hanzo rolled his eyes in a playful manner, taking of his work outfit, socks and other accessories he got dressed in a simple pair of sweats not worrying about a shirt for a warm night light tonight “Are you okay?” Hanzo asked fussing over the other as he cuddled up to his side, tracing his hand of the cowboys exposed stomach, his hand snaking up to trace along the scars under each pectoral. Jesse watched the others hand closely for a brief moment before replying “Bored and eager to get this over and done with, but, this little bugger doesn’t wanna make an appearance right now” Jesse complained with a light groan of defeat.

Hanzo smiled giving a light snicker in response to Jesse's complaints on life “They will come when they are ready, You must be close by now, you told me you where experiencing pains in your lower back correct?” Hanzo offered in reply, resting his head against Jesse's shoulder comfortably as he pulled the comforter over them both. Jesse nodded in response, his hand cuddling the plush comforter close to himself with a sigh “Yeah, I called Angie up about it, she said it could be a sign of early stages of labour, here’s to hoping though” Jesse replied feeling a little now about it all, his emotions where all over the place as of late just to top it all off on top of the aches and pains. Hanzo only smiled lovingly up at Jesse, leaning close to press a few kisses to the gunslinger’s neck and cheek “Get some rest Jesse, they will let you know when they are ready to meet us. If anything happens don’t be afraid to wake me” Hanzo reassured patting the others chest lightly earning a soft chuckle “Alright, alright Love you Hanzo” Jesse replied happily relaxing beside his lover for the night, Hanzo mumbled an ‘I love you to’ slightly muffled by the many blankets around them.

The night went on peacefully for what seemed like hours, Jesse had begun to wake up around six in the morning, his back, and sides where agonising to a point of no rest. Slowly but surely, he sat himself up rubbing along the sides of his stomach, it looked to him like his stomach finally dropped, this was a promising sign. Shifting some Jesse lightly nudged Hanzo’s shoulder, stirring the confused archer awake, Hanzo to sat up rubbing at his eyes some with a yawn “Is everything okay?” Hanzo asked still somewhat half asleep. Jesse made a face feeling another wave of pain “Uh, feels like and looks like my stomach finally dropped, pains really bad” Jesse whined already feeling the archers skilled hands starting to massage at his tense lower back “Would you like me to run you a warm bath to help with the pains?” Hanzo offered pressing a kind kiss to the others tanned, freckled shoulder in a comforting manner. Jesse huffed giving a light nod “That sounds beautiful right about now, thank you darling” Jesse replied keeping himself calm, trying not to get to overly excited right now with the pains running down his spine annoyingly. With that Hanzo moved out of the bed, leaving Jesse alone for a few minutes while he set up the hot bath for Jesse. Jesse decided to get up himself, feeling the need to walk around the room a little, slowly he shuffled around their bedroom, one hand resting on the curve of his stomach, the other on his lower back for support.

Hanzo soon came back into the bedroom, walking over to Jesse he slowly guided the other into the bathroom, helping the other out of his sweatpants, loose shirt, and socks. Jesse murmured a soft thank you under his breath while Hanzo helped him down into the warm water. Jesse let out a soft sigh at the feeling of the warm water soothing his bodies aches and pains, Hanzo propped a damp towel under Jesse’s neck for support, not leaving his side any time soon “Would you like me to call Angela and the others?” He offered, ready to do what ever Jesse needed, knowing he needed him right now more than ever, he would never admit it aloud, but he was scared. Jesse was quite for a moment before giving a reassuring smile “That would be a smart idea yeah, don’t get overwhelmed you hear? If you need a break take one” Jesse replied reaching a wet hand up to push a few loose strands of hair back behind Hanzo’s ear. Hanzo all but relaxed at the small touch, maybe he was just overthinking the situation, Jesse was going to be fine he knew this for a fact “Okay my dear, I will call Angela, call for me if you need assistance” Hanzo smiled back in reply, pressing a brief kiss to the palm of Mccree’s hand in a loving gesture.

Hanzo left Jesse alone for the moment while he grabbed his phone dialling Angela’s number with practices ease practically knowing the number off by heart, it rang for a few beats before the medic answered “Hello Hanzo, how are you?” The woman’s voice filtered though the phone, Hanzo took a breath before speaking up finally “Jesse seems to be showing early signs of labour?” Hanzo explained still unsure if Jesse really was. Rummaging could be heard on the other end before she spoke up again “Please explain his symptoms” She asked, a soft click of a pen could be heard, Hanzo swallowed and calmed himself, peeking in at Jesse to make sure he was doing okay before focusing back on Angela “Bad lower back pains, his stomach has looked to have dropped and he has the urge to pee more than usual” Hanzo explained making sure not to miss anything important. There was silence over the line for a short moment until Angela spoke up again “That defiantly sounds like early labour, and looks to be on time with his due date only being two days away, time his contractions just like I showed you” She explained typing something up on her computer as she talked to the paranoid archer “Will you be having the child at the clinic here or at home?” She asked waiting a moment. Hanzo placed his hand to his phone to muffle it before calling out to Jesse “Would you like to stay here or leave to the clinic Jesse?” Hanzo called out peeking his head into the bathroom, the gunslinger shifted in the bathtub before replying with a simple one-word sentence, “Clinic” Jesse huffed rubbing a hand over his stomach with a light groan of pain.

Getting the hint he turned back to his phone “I think it would be best if we stayed at the clinic” He answered hearing a light hum on the other line “Okay, I shall see you both here in a little bit, call me if anything changes” She informed before Hanzo thanked her and ended the phone call. Pocketing his phone Hanzo made his way around the room to collect Jesse and his overnight bag along with a few extra baby supplies and other necessities the two needed health wise. Jesse had closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing, trying to keep himself calm and collecting knowing that if he freaked out, he could stress himself, the baby and Hanzo out even more. Hearing movement in the room Jesse opened his eyes looking up at Hanzo would was holding a fluffy towel for him “Angela is expecting us, and I have notified our friends and family. Are you feeling okay?” Hanzo asked his lover, helping Jesse get up and out of the bathtub, quick to wrap the towel around his partners body.

Hanzo had picked out a loose pair of pants and a loose shirt for the other to wear on the drive to the clinic “That’s good, thanks for that sweat pea.” Jesse thanked the other cuddling into the towel for a moment before slowly drying himself off with Hanzo’s help when he needed it “My water hasn’t broken yet so good I guess, a little worried but fine” Jesse spoke truthfully huffing a light laugh “Can’t wait to meet em’ Hanny, finally gonna meet our little kiddo” Jesse rambled for a moment as Hanzo helped him into his clothes.

They managed to get their bags into the car within a good few minutes, Jesse was helped into the passenger seat with a travel blanket for comfort, Hanzo to had climbed into their car, switching the ignition on bringing the car to life with a soft hum and rumble of the vehicles engine. Jesse got comfortable and rested back while Hanzo drove the car, the radio emitting soft, quiet noise for some much-needed background noise.

A half an hour drive later and they had finally arrived at the small building in town, Genji was already outside the building by the time Hanzo parked the car, the cyborg was ahead of Hanzo having already started to collect their bags. Jesse was aided out of the car with the help of Hanzo, allowing Jesse to lean his weight on the archer’s body. Making their way inside the building Ana, Reinhardt, Baptiste, Lucio, Fareeha and Hana where all waiting outside in the hallway area, greeting the parents to be with smiles and soft greetings. Jesse only smiled in return, Hanzo giving them a soft hello every few steps until they where inside the medical room. Angela was already there ready to help aid the two, a hospital gown in hand as she guided Jesse into the bathroom off to the side to change into. Hanzo turned to his brother who had helped carry the couple’s bags into the room, hugging him in thanks which was happily returned “How are you doing brother?” The swordsman asked placing a hand to his older brothers shoulder, Hanzo took a breath glancing back at the bathroom door “As good as I can, I am nervous but glad knowing we will be meeting them soon” Hanzo explained with a soft sigh, rubbing the back of his neck some with a strained face “Jesse is excited by the looks of it” Genji chuckled resting a hand on his hip in a relaxed manner, Hanzo all but laughed “That he Is little brother, he’s excited” The two brothers bickered until the bathroom door opened revealing Angela and Mccree who had changed into the medical gown.

Hanzo left his brothers side to aid Mccree over to the bed, help him sit down to breathe “Damn little bugger is kicking my insides all over the place” Jesse huffed smoothing a hand over the swell of his abdomen in a loving motion of sorts. Hanzo’s hand rested against the cowboys cheek, pressing a little kiss to his lips “I am sure they are just as excited to meet you as you are about them” Hanzo reassured earning a soft chuckle from his partner. Angela moved over to the two smiling some “How are you feeling Jesse?” She asked putting some gloves on, Hanzo moved out of the way giving the medic room to work, Jesse laid back getting comfortable grunting lightly “Lower backs killing me but I feel alright that all being said” Jesse replied feeling the top half of the bed moving up to better accommodate for Jesse’s back “Good, that is wonderful to hear, now I’ve got a timer here Hanzo, I would like you to keep track of Mccree’s contractions.” She instructed handing it to him while she hooked up a few monitors and other machines to Jesse’s body and readied the needle that was put into his hand for the painkillers. Angela took her gloves off, tossing them into the trashcan beside the bed turning to look at Hanzo “If his contractions get any closer together, let’s say five minutes apart? Press the button on the wall here to your left and I will come straight to you.” She explained giving a smile to the two. Letting them be she walked outside, announcing that visits where allowed now. Genji moved over to Jesse’s right pulling up a seat to greet his long time buddy, soon enough though, everyone else began to filter in to see how Jesse and Hanzo where doing.

As if the nine months where long enough of a wait, they had been at Angela’s clinic for eight hours now, a few people had ended up taking a nap to rest up. The only people awake where Ana and Mccree, the older woman had been chatting with Jesse about the baby and other life plans, a few laughs where shared along with some inside jokes. Mccree’s contractions had been timed by Ana, the sniper wanting Hanzo to rest for now until he was needed. Mccree has been shifting and moving in the bed constantly, not being able to find a comfortable position to lay in, his entire body seeming to be against him right now “Everything hurts” Jesse complained feeling a wave of a strained pain crawl up his spine and his sides, Ana timed this contraction with the next that came only four minutes apart, progression was finally happening thankfully by the looks of it.

Standing up from her seat she helped Jesse tie his hair back in a small ponytail “Angela is on her wait Jesse” Ana reassured as she pressed the nurse aid button above Jesse’s bed. Mccree only nodded laying on his side, keeping himself as calm as he could “Hanny, sweet pea, I need you right now” Jesse huffed, reaching a hand out to shake the archers shoulder where he sat in the seat. Blinking awake Hanzo sat forward rubbing at his eyes “Is everything okay? Are you alright?” Hanzo asked in a rushed flurry of words, Jesse grabbed for his hand giving it a light squeeze “Calm down pumpkin, just feeling real sore, need you awake right now” Jesse gave a light apology which was ignored by Hanzo, the archer staying right beside Jesse to hold his hand.

Angela wasn’t to far away by the looks of it, she entered the room ushering everyone awake to leave the room, Ana and the rest of the group bid them good luck, Genji giving them both a quick hug and thumbs up before hurrying out. Jesse gave a whine of discomfort starting to sit up “Need to pee” Jesse grumbled letting Hanzo help him up off the bed and into the bathroom. Hanzo stood outside the door leading into the bathroom, ready to help Jesse when called upon.

A tap could be heard along with running water for a moment until it went silent, Jesse unlocked the door opening it slightly, Hanzo turned to better look at the other “Is everything okay my love?” Hanzo asked noting the pale look to Jesse’s face “My water just broke” Jesse looked to Hanzo with a look of fear? No, it was more of a confused mix of emotions, Mccree was excited by scared for the part that would inevitably hurt the most. Hanzo looked to have switched to auto pilot in that moment, “Angela, Jesse’s water has broken!” Hanzo called out from where they stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Angela set down her clipboard, moving over assess Jesse’s condition “Keep calm, stressing won’t help you in the long run, lets get you on the bed, shall we?” Angela spoke in a calm and collected voice, helping Hanzo lead Jesse over to the medical bed, the gunslinger getting comfortable on the bed with a wince feeling another contraction spread all over his body “Han I need you” Jesse spoke with a shaky voice. Not needing to be told twice Hanzo stood beside Jesse’s bed, taking his lovers hand in his own letting him squeeze it as tight as needed, he could take it for Jesse’s sake.

Two hours seemed to have passed, Jesse’s contractions gradually grew worse and worse to the point where he felt the serious urge to begin pushing, as the minutes ticked by, Angela had deemed Jesse to be full dilated, ten centimetres, to be exact. Jesse now lay propped up against the bed with his legs propped up on the stands, Hanzo having tied Jesse’s hair back once again to keep the hair from his face, lightly dabbing a damp cloth to the others tan, freckled face “You are doing well Mccree, remember, push with the contractions” Angela instructed, Jesse only replied with a cry of pain, his hand squeezing Hanzo’s in a death grip sort of feeling. Hanzo had been telling Jesse reassuring little words, his hand would hurt later but right now, Jesse was his priority.

Hanzo dabbed away the sweat on Jesse’s neck, forehead and chest, pressing a little kiss to the side of his head “You’ve got this Jesse” he murmured smiling slightly, his thumb tracing against his partners rough, white knuckles “Breathe my love, I am right here” Hanzo encouraged only to be met with Jesse groaning a sob of strained pain, Jesse’s chest had been rising and falling with each breath, his arm growing shaky from squeezing Hanzo’s hand for so long “Jesus fuck!” Jesse cursed with a growl to his voice, squeezing his eyes shut as he began to push with the oncoming contraction, using all the strength he could muster. He had been pushing and straining for so long, he nearly missed the sound of a loud wailing and screaming, the voice so small and delicate sounding “It’s a boy!” Angela announced moving to rest the screaming infant against Jesse’s chest. Hanzo felt Jesse’s hand let go of his own, the cowboys hands moving to hold their child close to his chest “Hanzo..oh god Hanzo, our little boy, look at em” Jesse spoke with a soft voice, the tears not bothering him as he began to sob with joy.

Angela focused on cleaning Jesse up, making sure he also got the placenta out which was disposed of quickly. The baby made soft little whimpers and squeaks while resting against Jesse’s chest “He is beautiful, just like his dad” Hanzo smiled, his own face sporting tears against his cheeks, he leaned close to press a kiss to Jesse’s tear stained cheek. Angela soon came over with a towel, carefully picking up the infant, that had begun to cry out again, Jesse grew anxious reaching out for him “He will be back my love, please, you need to rest your body” Hanzo reassured his partner, rubbing Jesse’s arm in an affectionate manner. Mccree soon calmed down, himself and Hanzo bother wiping their faces clean of tears as they waited on Angela to bring their son back to them.

Not a second later did Angela finally come back, the child hiccuping, he had been bundled up in a soft, clean blanket “You have a very healthy baby boy, congratulations Jesse, Hanzo” Angela smiled moving over to the side of the bed, the child had been cleaned up of the mucus and after birth. Angela eased the child down into Jesse’s awaiting arms which instantly closed around the infant “Thank you Angela” Hanzo thanked the experienced medic, his attention fully on his newborn son and his partner.

The baby boy had a beautiful mix of both Hanzo’s and Jesse’s skin. His body littered in freckles just like Jesse, the little bit of hair on his head looking to be a dark brown compared to Jesse’s light caramel hair. “He’s got your nose” Hanzo chuckled moving a hand down to brush a gentle hand against the child’s head, the soft hairs making his heart flutter “He’s got your lips” Jesse replied laughing softly at the scoff Hanzo made in response. Jesse pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his sons head, a sniffle emitting from the cowboy “My baby boy, my little sunshine” Jesse smiled brightly looking up at Hanzo who to returned the loving look “What shall we name him my love?” Hanzo asked sitting on the bed slightly, his arm resting around Jesse’s shoulders looking down at the small sleeping child. Jesse thought for a moment before looking up to meet Hanzo’s eyes “I liked that name you where telling me bout’, Haruto, what does it mean again?” Jesse offered in a question, Hanzo all but hummed “It means Sun, it is fitting, he is our little sunshine is he not?” Hanzo smiled seeing Jesse’s eyes light up “It’s perfect” The gunslinger replied holding back the urge to cry again.

Angela gave them a good hour to themselves to speak with one another before informing the others to which, Reinhardt sobbed into Ana's shoulder at hearing such wonderful news, Genji ended up cheering that ‘he was right’ while crying tears of joy, Baptiste telling his lover to calm down and that he was happy for them, Fareeha groaned in defeat from the bet between herself and Genji. Hana cried with joy at the good news and Lucio congratulated them. Everyone was soon allowed in, the baby was passed around the room to be held and loved on, Hanzo was a little overprotective to which Jesse had to bring him back and reassure the stressed-out archer. A soft yawn escaped Jesse, the man was exhausted, after everyone met and held the sleeping infant, Hanzo was soon given little Haruto, holding him for the first time since he was born. Hanzo indeed cried and clutched his child close to his chest “We’ll watch over him Jesse, get some rest dear” Ana ensured the cowboy, he had already began to fall asleep, not being able to keep his eyes open any longer with how tired he felt.

Visiting hours where soon over, everyone began to leave aside from Genji and Baptiste who had flown down to stay with the two and help where they could. With Jesse resting Hanzo continued to hold Haruto, cradled in his arms, while chatting with the two. Hanzo looked down at his son while Genji and Jean chatted to one another, seeing such a precious and innocent face, his very own son. Glancing to his resting lover a feeling of content washed over him, in the end, life is pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little fic! If you'd like my to make this a series let me know in the comments below! Please give it a share and Kudo if your feeling generous! <3


End file.
